


By The Fire

by PaperFox19



Category: Road Rovers
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Cuddling, Frottage, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi, sex by fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Exile have some fun by the fire place</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

By the Fire

Hunter and Exile have some fun by the fire place.

-x-

Two dogs, a husky and a goldador, sneak into the lab and enter the cano-mutator. One quick change and two anthros stepped out. “Ohh I love being Road Rover!” Exile stretched his muscles.

“Me to Exile, so let’s get comfortable. “ Hunter took the lead and began peeling off his hero suit. Revealing his fit furry body. Hunter got completely naked, showing off his pecs abs and his firm butt.

Exile licked his lips seeing his comrades furry balls and sheath. He began removing his own suit exposing his own muscled body. Unlike Hunter he was more bara, ripped arms and legs beefy pecs and gorgeous abs, while Hunter was muscles he was more slim.

Exile’s cock had already began getting hard from seeing Hunter naked. His cock slipped from the sheath. It was human in shape, blue with a pink tip. One amazing thing was the girth. Exile’s cock was as thick as a fist and boy was it long reaching 9 inches in length.

Hunter smiled seeing his friend in an aroused state already. It caused his own manhood to rise from his sheath. Like Exile he was incredibly thick, and he was also 9 inches long though his length matched the color of his fur with a pink tip.

The two naked anthros scampered over to the living room area, their hard cocks and big balls bouncing as they made their way over to the lush carpet.

The fire place wasn’t lit but one blast of Exile’s heat vision and they had a nice fire. “Nice Exile.” He received a scratch behing the ears.

Exile smiled. “Thank you I aim to please.” Hunter got on the floor with Exile joining him quickly.

They laid out on the carpet, basking in the warmth and glow of the fire. Their eyes met and their bodies pressed against each other.

Hunter cupped Exile’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and the husky anthro kissed back.

It was soft and gentle at first, but no less loving. A growl of pleasure rumbled in their chests.

Their bodies pressed against each other, causing their cocks and balls to bump each other.

Exile moaned, which allowed Hunter to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into his fellow road rover’s mouth. Their tongues danced and caressed each other, as their manhoods rubbed together.

Hunter rocked his hips up, causing greater friction. Exile moaned and bucked back. Their heavy balls smacked together creating a shock wave that raced through their crotches.

The leader let one of his rub one of his ears. Exile moaned and drooled into his lover’s mouth, he could no longer control his hips and he started humping against his leader.

Their dicks were emitting such a musky scent of arousal. It made their sense of smell weep in joy. The scent of their frot was filling them with pleasure. The dick rubbing had them weeping pre, they got slicker and slicker allowing their pace to quicken more.

It wasn’t long before the two gave into their pleasure their heads flew back and they let out a howl of pleasure as they came.

Hot seed splattered between their furry bodies.

Both had their tongues hanging out as they came down from their release.

Exile was the first to recover, he got up and moved onto all fours, sticking his plump rear up in the air and giving it an enticing shake.

Hunter’s tail wagged at the sight, and his manhood was already chubbing up for the next round.

The smell of Hunter’s new arousal had Exile’s tail wagging. He was happy that he found him such a desirable mate.

“Look at you all hot and cute.” He stroked Exile’s tail while his other hand rubbed his partner’s butt.

“Please Hunter I want you inside me!” His rear rubbed against him and Hunter chuckled.

“Ok Exile but I’m gonna get you ready first.” He spread the husky’s cheeks getting a peek at his tight pink hole. He licked his lips before delving down.

“Ohhhh!!!” Exile moaned and his eyes rolled up as Hunter licked his entrance. His tight pucker gave way and the anthro’s long wet tongue pushed inside him.

Loud whimpers and moans spilled out of Exile. Hunter’s tongue was like magic, it was wide and wiggling about, stretching him and getting him nice and wet. His cock stirred back to life, and soon began to weep as he began to drool.

Hunter was having the time of his life, every moan and whimper was music to his ears. Even the little noises, like the sound of his spit as it moved inside Exile coating his inner walls, the sound of his heart beating faster and faster, the sound of his muscles as he twitched and shivered and last but not least the sound of his pre and drool as it dripped down with a wet splat.

Once Exile was ready to blow again, he withdrew his tongue getting a whine from the husky at the loss.

Using some super speed, he quickly collected their previous release and used it to lube his cock. “You ready buddy?” He slid his cock between his furry cheeks.

“Yes comrad, please ohhh!” Hunter pushed in, turning his pleas into a loud howl of a moan. Hunter’s 9 inch long, fat cock plunged into his tight ass, the lube and prep making things easier.

Hunter still went slow, both for his and Exile’s pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was buried balls deep inside.

Both anthros moaned in pleasure. Exile had his tongue hanging out and was panting like he was in heat. Hunter didn’t fare much better as his hot breath was coming out in short pants.

Their tails wagged like mad, from their excitement. Hunter remained still inside Exile until he felt the male push back against him, and the husky let out a pleading whine.

Hunter nodded and pulled back, pulling out till only the tip remained inside. His hips snapped forward, filling the void inside Exile, and making him moan in pleasure.

The friction inside him rewarded both males with massive amounts of pleasure. “Please comrad faster faster oh yes!” Hunter answered his plea, and let loose.

His faster paced thrusts had his balls smacking against Exile’s. It increased the pleasure between them.

It was quite the sight, both beautiful and sexy, them having sex by the fire place.

The warmth from the fire licked across their bodies. It was strange but the setting seemed to spark their arousal more.

Moans, groans, growls, echoed through the room, kept in tempo by the sound of their bodies becoming one. “Hunter ah gonna cum!”

“What a coincidence me to, let’s go together!” He reached around and began pumping his partner. Exile through his head back and howled as he came.

Thick ropes of cum splattered the carpet beneath them.

Exile’s clenching heat pulled Hunter over the edge. His dick swelled as he spilled his man milk inside him.

They collapsed and Hunter kissed Exile hungrily. Coaxing them down gently from their sex high.

The last of their seed spilled from them and they just kissed, basking in the warmth of the fire.

After about 30 minutes of making out Hunter shifted trying to pull his spent cock from Exile. “No!” Hunter looked at him in surprise. “Please stay inside me.”

Exile looked away like he was embarrassed. Hunter smiled and gave him another kiss. “Sure thing buddy.” He did roll them on their sides so they could be more comfortable but he kept his cock lodged deep inside. Hunter’s arms came round and hugged his partner.

Exile smiled and cuddled back against his alpha. “I love you Hunter.”

“I love you to Exile.” They fell asleep in each other, swimming on the scent and warmth of this moment. Sure by morning they may get scolded for making a mess but it was so worth it.

End


End file.
